halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Brands/Halo Wars
Halo Wars Mega Bloks are blocks of the characters from Halo Wars, made by MEGA Brands.http://www.megabrands.com/Shop/Brands/Halo_Wars/ They are for children ages 8 years and up. The company MEGA Brands has created a series of building sets based on the Halo Wars game. Building Sets *1. UNSC Turret - 96801 (3 UNSC Spartans) *2. Covenant Ghost - 96802 (1 Covenant Elite and 3 Covenant Grunts) *3. UNSC Warthog - 96805 (2 UNSC Spartans and 1 Covenant Elite) *4. UNSC Hornet - 96806 (1 UNSC Spartan and 3 Covenant Grunts) *5. UNSC Scorpion - 96807 (1 UNSC Spartan and 1 Covenant Elite) *6. Aerial Ambush - 96810 (1 UNSC Spartan, 1 UNSC Flame Marine, 1 Covenant Elite, and 1 Covenant Grunt) *7. Combat Unit I - 96815 (2 UNSC Spartans, 1 UNSC Flame Marine, and 2 Covenant Elites) *8. Battle Unit - 96814 (2 UNSC Spartans, 2 UNSC Flame Marines, 2 Covenant Elites, and 2 Covenant Grunts) *10. Red UNSC Spartan II - 96820 (Buildable Figure) *11. Green UNSC Spartan II - 96816 (Buildable Figure) *12. ODST - 96819 (Buildable Figure) *13. UNSC Gremlin - 96818 (1 UNSC Marine and 1 Covenant Brute) *14. Covenant Brute Chopper - 96845 (1 UNSC Marine and 1 Covenant Brute) *15. UNSC Wolverine - 96833 (1 UNSC Marine and 1 Covenant Hunter) *16. UNSC Gauss Hog vs Covenant Locust - 96823 (2 UNSC Spartans, 1 Covenant Elite, and 1 Covenant Grunt) *17. Combat Unit III - 96822 (2 UNSC Spartans, 1 UNSC Flame Marine, and 2 Covenant Elites) *18. Pelican Dropship - 96824 (1 UNSC Pilot, 2 UNSC Spartans, 1 Hayabusa Spartan) *19. Covenant Wraith - 96832 (1 Hayabusa Spartan and 1 Covenant Elite Ultra) *20. UNSC Shortsword Bomber - 96835 (2 Covenant Jackals and 1 UNSC Pilot) *21. UNSC Arctic Wolverine - 96852 (2 UNSC Spartans and 1 Covenant Hunter) *22. UNSC Arctic Rocket Warthog - 96805 (2 UNSC Spartans and 1 Covenant Elite) *23. UNSC Mongoose - 96849 (1 UNSC Spartan and 1 Covenant Elite) *24. Combat Unit IV-unknown set number (2 UNSC Spartans, 1 UNSC Spartan and 1 UNSC Flame marine) *25. Unnamed Covenant set-unknown set number (1 Covenant Elites, 1 Covenant Grunt and 2 Covenant Brutes) Mini Figures and Weapons So far there are only UNSC and Covenant Mini Figures featured in the sets. These figures are: UNSC *Spartan (Green, Red, Blue, White) *Flame Marine (Green, Blue, Red, Yellow) *Marine (Green) *Hayabusa(Orange, out 2010) *Pilot(Green, out 2010) Covenant *Elite (Blue, Purple, white) *Brute (Purple) *Hunter (Purple) *Grunt (Orange, Purple) *Jackal(Blue, out 2010) The figure weapons are: Human *Shotgun *Assault Rifle *SMG *Sniper Rifle(out 2010) *Pistol(out 2010) *Katana(out 2010) *Rocket launcher(out 2010) Covenant *Beam Rifle *Energy Sword *Brute Shot *Plasma Pistol(out 2010) *Carbine(out 2010) *Spiker(out 2010) MagNext MetalOns Action Figures To date, there are 5 Halo Wars MagNext MetalOns Action Figures. *UNSC Spartan-II - 29671 (Green) *UNSC Spartan-II - 29672 (Red) *UNSC Spartan-II - 29673 (Blue) *UNSC Spartan-II - 29674 (Yellow) *UNSC Spartan-II - 29677 (Cyan, Limited Edition) *UNSC ODST (White) Limited Sources http://www.megabrands.com/en/kids/halowars/ Category:Action Figures Category:Halo Wars